heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff
Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff is a character in The Princess and the Frog. He is Charlotte La Bouff's doting father and a wealthy sugar baron regarded as the most powerful man in New Orleans. Personality Eli is one of the kindest people in New Orleans, a kind-hearted and doting parent, a charitable man, and is well loved by his community. In fact, he pays Tiana and her mother for the services they provide and can be seen giving a huge tip to the boy who sold him his newspaper. Eli is the one who has spoiled Charlotte. Yet despite not being good on disciplining her, he does show some ability to control her, even if slightly. Role in the film Eli is first seen at the beginning of the film after Eudora reads the story of "The Frog Prince". He notices the new dress the seamstress made for Charlotte and claims he would "expect nothin' less from the finest seamstress in New Orleans". However, Charlotte notices the dress from her storybook and begins to beg her father that a replica is made for her. Though he attempts to refuse, Eli quickly gives in to his daughter's pleas and asks Eudora if she can whip something up, and she agrees, telling him "anything for my best customer" (while motioning to other numerous dresses Charlotte owns). As Tiana and Eudora leave, Mr. La Bouff tells Charlotte that while she will receive the dress, he will no longer be "Mr. Pushover", seconds before giving her a new pet puppy. Years later, while Tiana is planning to open her restaurant, he starts hosting a masquerade ball for Mardi Gras. He has invited Prince Naveen to stay at his home as an honored guest. Charlotte hires Tiana to cater for the ball, which gives her enough money to finally buy an old sugar mill that she wants to convert into her restaurant. That evening, Mr. La Bouff is hosting the masquerade ball when the guest of honor, Prince Naveen (actually, Naveen's valet Lawrence in disguise) arrives and dances with his daughter, Charlotte. The dance, however, ends in a mess when two frogs (a transformed Naveen and Tiana) land on his daughter's dress, frightening her, and he angrily orders his dog, Stella, to chase them. Despite the mess, 'Prince Naveen' proposes to his daughter the next day, and the La Bouffs decide to use the wedding as part of the Mardi Gras Parade that evening. Unbeknownst to the La Bouffs, the marriage plan was part of a big scheme by the voodoo master, Doctor Facilier, in which the latter plots to murder Big Daddy once the wedding vows are completed, in hopes of stealing his fortune and taking over the city. Fortunately, Eli La Bouff's life was saved when the real Naveen (who was captured and put in a box) manages to escape and distract the fake Naveen, causing the latter to retreat into a church. The fake Naveen was afterward exposed, and an angry Mr. La Bouff ordered the imposter arrested. At the end of the movie, Mr. La Bouff, and his daughter attended Naveen and Tiana's wedding as well as the opening of Tiana's restaurant. Trivia * Despite apparently spoiling his daughter and not being good on disciplining her, he does show some ability to control her, even if slightly, as he once stuffed a beignet in her mouth to stop her from continually interfering with his talking. * Big Daddy bears a strong resemblance to his voice actor, John Goodman. * His wife has never been revealed, which has made some assume that he is a widower. * In Kinect Disneyland Adventures, Eli is briefly mentioned by Tiana; "We just told Big Daddy La Bouff the news. He's King of the Mardi Gras parade... again." * Eli's nickname, Big Daddy, is possibly derived from the character of the same name from Tennessee Williams's play The Cat on the Hot Tin Roof. ** When he calls for Stella, he screams, "Hey, STELLA!" just like Stanley Kowalski from A Streetcar Named Desire (also made by Williams). Category:Characters Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Disney characters